Our Whole Lives
Our Whole Lives is a song off of Heaven is Whenever. Lyrics The kids are ripping into sugar packets Townies taking off their tavern jackets I'm in the pews putting bills into the baskets Praying that they're cool when I come pick up the package Tonight we're gonna have a really good time But I wanna go to heaven on the day I die Gonna make like a preemptive strike Hit the 5:30 mass on a Saturday night Ring ring ring goes the telephone Tell my little lambs that I'm on my way home Stop by the shop and get a bottle to go Maybe something stronger if the right guy's on the corner Bang bang bang go the quarter notes Saint Theresa told me we should rattle our bones Now you're going off to the dial tone Some kid started blowing on a saxophone Cheerleaders dream of quarterbacks Jock jills go for jumping jacks Goth girls go to vampire bats They want to draw a little blood for the bath Well I don't go much for that spooky stuff I like the lights and the uptempo tracks You're damn right I believe in love Because I've been in love and I loved right back Bang bang bang goes the backing track Some kid's coming round with a magic backpack I didn't know you could dance like that I'm gonna have to ask you to take two steps back Sing sing sing every song we know We're blowing out the speakers on your stereo You finally stopped talking to that boy back home Maybe that's just better if you want you can sleep over We're good guys but we can't be good every night We're good guys but we can't be good our whole lives We're good guys but we can't be good all the time Father I have sinned and I want to do it all again tonight The townies taking off their tavern jackets Making guitars out of tennis rackets It's been getting so the that hardest part Is trying to talk some sense into our sparkling hearts Ring ring ring goes the telephone Tell my little lambs that I ain't comin home Yes yes yes go the majorettes They lead the band onto the field with their cigarettes Bang bang bang she's a cleaning freak She scrubs the surface till it's sparling Neat neat neat til her fingers bleed She was giving off blue light on the first night that she came to me We're good guys but we can't be good every night We're good guys but we can't be good our whole lives We're good guys but we can't be good every night We're good guys but we can't be good our whole lives She was getting awfully light on the first night that she came to me Father I have sinned and I'm gonna do it all again eventually Note: Craig has been playing around with the lyrics from night to night, so any transcription will not be final. For instance, in the first performance, the second line mentions "starter jackets", whereas in later versions the townies have "tavern jackets." Analysis Both Our Whole Lives and Going on a Hike refer to majorettes. Other Info First performed at August 29 2009 - Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club. Category:Misc Tracks Category:Tracks